Chibi Babysitting
by Angel Dog Blader
Summary: Mix one 15 year old girl, nine 5 year old Yu-Gi-Oh chibis, and summer vacation and you've got a recipe of trouble waiting to happen. This story was inspired by Shoujo's Revenge's story Babysitting the YGO Chibis. Story form is mostly hers and a little min


A.D.B. Here's another chibi story and it was inspired by Shojou's Revenge's story Babysitting the YGO Chibis, which is about the best chibi story I've ever read here.

A.D.B. Read and review!

A.D.B. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon (cries).

Yugi Moto- Yugi

Yami Yugi- Yami

Bakura Ryou- Bakura

Yami Bakura- Bakora

Marik Ishtar- Marik

Yami Marik- Marak

Joey Wheeler- Joey

Mokuba Kaiba- Mokuba

Seto Kaiba- Seto

**Chibi Babysitting**

Ch. 1 Why Me, Why Me

" Ah Marik come down off of there!" I shouted as Marik sat up on top of a book shelf. I flew up to the top and brought him down. He wiggled in my gripped the whole way down and ended up taking my Sea Star necklace; running off with it around my house.

" Marik bring that bac... oh what's the use he'll give it back sooner or later." I muttered. Just then someone tugged on my pant leg.

I looked down to see Mokuba. " What is it Mokuba?" " I have ta go potty!" He whined loudly jumping up and down to emphasis his point.

" Of all the-" I growled but took his hand in mine as random yells of ' Emily' were heard throughout the house. I was surprised that my neighbors didn't call the police about the noise it was so loud.

I was stuck babysitting and even though I like kids these ones were driving me up the wall.

" Emily!"

" Emily!"

" EmilyEmilyEmilyEmily!!!!!!!!!!"

" -grahh- I can't take all this screaming anymore!" I growled half to myself, Mokuba was holding my hand even tighter now.

" Emily I haveeeeeeeee ta go now!" Mokuba pleaded.

" Okay, okay." I sighed and brought him to the bathroom.

**In the bathroom**

" Alright Mokuba I'll be standing by the door until you're..."

" No I want you to hold my hand or I'll fall in." Mokuba said, tugging me in.

I helped Mokuba onto the toilet and turned the other way still holding his hand, or more likely he wouldn't let go of it, a fear of falling into the toilet was still in his mind.

There were still callings of my name from about everywhere in the house. I let a yawn slip by as Mokuba finished his business, and while he cleaned his hands, with the aid of a step stool, I cleaned up the mess he made by the toilet.

We exited the bathroom as Mokuba caught sight of his brother and ran off to join him.

" Good now that that's over I think I'll take a...-crash- nap?!" I was startled by something crashing. Knowing well that it was one of the boys I ran to my room to fine a horrible sight.

**My room**

" Ahh Barboch!" I yelled and looked up at the culprits, Bakora and Marak.

" What did you two do?!" I cried and knelt down to my pet, who kept flopping about. The two were about to answer but I cut them off.

" Never mind I need water!" I ran out of my room, leaving the two pet killers behind, and into the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

Franticly I looked around until I found the perfect bowl for him to swim in. After filling it with water I scolded Bakora and Marak who just ran off laughing, I also managed to get Marik to give my Sea Star back saying that he'd get a time out if he didn't. He just pouted and ran off to join his yami somewhere.

After watching the boys play for awhile I decided to make a cherry pie that would hopefully keep them from causing destruction. Looking at the recipe again I went over to the top shelf in the cabinet and not only did I find the can of cherries but Bakura as well, everybody was looking for him right now.

" Bakura what are you doing in there?" I asked softly. His knees were brought up to his chest and his face was covered by the soft, silky, white hair. " Are you okay?" He didn't answer me again, but I could tell he was crying by the way his body moved up and down.

" Bakura it's okay, come here." I whispered and took him off the shelf and into my arms. He held onto me tightly and sobbed his heart out staining one of my favorite shirts. Hearing those cries made me scowl at him but as his tears continued to fall the heart wrenching sobs made my heart just break at the thought of what could be troubling him, and in the end I was crying as well.

**Dinner**

Bakura had finished crying and had fallen asleep so I put him on my bed, where under the covers he looked so sweet... " Yeah right since when do sweet kids wake up their new babysitter from her summer sleep." I muttered as I went to go start dinner.

" So where was Bakura?" Yugi asked looking at me with his irresistible amethyst eyes.

" He's safe and sound sleeping in my room." I half lied to him not wanting to give the white haired boy's hiding spot away. " Okay." Yugi said cheerfully.

While the pizza cooked everyone sat down at the table looking a little board.

" When's da pizza gonna be ready?" Joey asked.

" Have some patience Joey I just put it in." I replied.

" What kind of pizza is it?" Marik asked.

" Just cheese."

" Aww I wanted pepperoni!" Seto whined.

" Well tough luck Seto, I like cheese so if you don't want any then you can starve." I said a little to harshly. Seto just pouted. ' Fine act like the spoiled brat you appear to be.' I thought, but was brought out of it when the timer went off startling Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, and even the three yamis.

" It's just the timer boys don't be so freaked." I said calmer than before; going up to the oven I grabbed a pot holder to keep from burning my hand, when the pizza decided to slip off back into the oven and I let loose a small, loud ahh.

" What happened Emily?" Yugi asked.

" Oh I dropped the pizza and it slipped off back in the oven, but I got it." I replied, hearing Joey groan when he heard me say that I dropped the pizza. The smell of burning pizza filled the air after I picked it up and placed it on a pizza tray. The smell filled my nose and I had to try and not gag. Well you try it when pizza just about burns and you're an Angel Poochiana Dog with both super sensitive smells and stomach to match. (A/N this happened one time at my house to though it was my mom who dropped it not me)

All of a sudden the smoke alarm went off and scared not only me, just a little, but the kids as well and all of them started crying. " Alright already I got the windows open so you can stop the water works." I sighed aggravated at their cries, but that didn't stop even the yamis from bawling.

" E-Emily!" I heard Bakura wail from my room. ' Well now that he's up this night just gets better and better.' I muttered. After a few minutes the smoke alarm stop as did the kids, also Bakura came out of my room still a little shaken up from the noise.

I sighed when he went up next to his yami and sat down. " Okay, well at least the pizza is still in good shape." I said with a small laugh; everyone just looked at me with hungry looks on their faces, so I went back to the kitchen and cut the pizza up.

Once the kids were served I settled myself down on the couch with an arm draped over my face. " What a day." I sighed and shut my eyes; something tugged on my shirt so I looked down to see Bakura holding up his arms at me. Again I sighed and just picked him up to get it over with.

" What's up Bakura?" I asked as the vision of him crying came to mind.

" Nothing, but why were you crying when I was crying? -gasp- Did someone not try and find you during hide and seek!?" Bakura asked and I sweat dropped.

" No nothing like that, so that was what he was crying about." I said the last part to myself as I looked back into those dark chocolate brown eyes of his.

" Then why were you crying?" He asked and my mind went blank trying to think of a reasonable lie to tell him.

" I was crying because... I remembered something sad about my older brother." I said and sighed when Bakura gave me a sympathetic look. He then wrapped his small arms around my neck and hugged me.

" I'm sorry that you were sad about you're big brother." He said and even kissed me on my cheek causing my face to blush.

" Uh... um... th-thank you Bakura." I stuttered. All of a sudden a red hand landed on my face. It was Joey. I looked over to see everyone covered in pizza sauce and what looked to be cherries.

" Look at you guys what you do have a food fight, and is that the cherry smothered all over your faces?!" I was really ticked now, that pie was for everyone and Bakura nor myself got a piece.

" Alright everyone but Bakura march to the bathroom so I can clean you up!" I growled but none of them moved.

" I don't wanna take a bath." Joey said.

" Me neither, I wanna play let's go you guys!" Yugi yelled excitingly, obviously the pie was causing him to go hyper, but before he could run off I grabbed him by the waist and held him tightly.

" Emily please let me gooooo!" He squirmed, but I kept my grip.

" Oh no, none of you are playing until you're all cleaned up. Now go to the bathroom or you're all getting a time out." I growled.

" No! No time out we'll go we'll go!" Everyone, excluding Bakura, said as they rushed toward the bathroom; myself right behind them with Yugi, still squirming, and Bakura a smile on his angelic face.

**Bathroom**

I undressed the boys, but I also had to turn away as my face and black dog ears turned red. Bakora, Marak, and Yami said I looked like a tomato which earned them me dumping them in the water with a splash.

' Good thing I put towels on the floor.' I thought to myself as once again Mokuba splashed the water out of the tub. ' This is too hard.' I grabbed Joey before he tried to climb out.

" Can't you guys just take a bath without causing me more trouble than this is worth?" I pleaded, but the only answer was just a simple...

" No!"

**My room**

The bath was finished with everyone cleaned, but myself and Bakura were soaked, though he looked happy about it. Getting the dressed in pajamas was easier and they at least like the night clothes that they wore. After they were dressed I sent them off to play while I went to clean up the mess they made in the kitchen.

" The days not even over yet and I've still got the night to go." I sobbed and continued working, the thought of the night ahead running through my head.

A.D.B. First chapter done. Poor Emily and still there's the night to go. tisk tisk.

B. Can I say it please??

A.D.B. Sure Bakura it's all yours.

B. Angel Dog Blader doesn't own anything in this story except her character and this idea was inspired by Shoujo's Revenge's story. So please review.


End file.
